A Broom Ride Through Life
by Sichy
Summary: Basically the scenes that we didn't get to see between the last 19 years starting from HArry and Ginny's wedding Still under construction
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Starting at Ginny and Harry's wedding until the epilouge in Deathly Hallows. 

**Chapter 1**  
**HARRYS POV**

Harry was pacing. It was a nervous habbit, pacing back and forth. Harry didn't know why he was nervous, it was Ginny for Peeve's sake!! Harry a twenty one year old, and a freshly trained auror was tying the knot with Ginny. After defeating Voldemort, Harry and Ginny vowed to always be together. They completed their seventh year at Hogwarts together and spent holidays together at the burrow. Though the relationship had been rocky at the start due to Harry's fear of putting Ginny in danger, they knew it was right.  
Still pacing Harry thought of the day he proposed to Ginny.

_Christmas morning the family had gathered downstairs in the kitchen to open presents. Teddy had gotten a 'good haul' as Ron would say from everyone. Little baby Victoire did too. As youngest in the family Ginny got to open her presents first. She had opened what she thought was every present until she say the small box. The whole family was grinning, She opened the box, and there was the Goblin made ring. "Will you-" Harry started "YES!!" Ginny said, without letting Harry finish. The family could barely contain their excitment.  
"Finally!!!" exclaimed George and received a couple of pounds on the back from Percy. "You're really going to be my brother now eh Mate?" Ron said with a grin.  
_  
That had been a year ago, and now it was finally the day. Harry's thoughts were interuppted by Ron coming into the room that they had shared for many summers and holidays.  
"You ready mate?' Ron asked shutting the door behind him. "Or are you going to run off like I did?"  
Harry smiled. Ron had run off two hours before his wedding to Hermione. Foolish Ron could face Voldemort but not his wedding with Hermione. Thankfully Harry had found him and talked him into the whole thing all over again.  
"No, I think I'm going to stick around.." He smiled.  
"Okay, good, because Mum told me to tell you that the ceremony's planned to start in ten minutes."   
Ron noticed something was bothering Harry.   
Harry sat down on the bed. "It's not going to change now that I'm marrying your sister is it?" Harry asked Ron.  
"No," Ron said shrugging it off, "You two have been together for a while, It hasn't changed."  
Ron was right. Nothing was going to change.  
**  
GINNY's POV**

The bride was standing in front of her mothers full length mirror, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She looked gorgeous with her flaming red hair falling to her shoulders. The goblin made tiara was placed carefully on her head not to ruin her hair.  
Suddenly the door opened, and in came Hermione Granger, her best friend, and new sister-in-law.  
"Good news!, she said "Your groom is still here, unlike Ron on our wedding day." Hermione chuckled.   
Ginny laughed a nervous laugh.  
Finally Harry and Ginny were getting married. Since she was ten and she first saw Harry at King's Cross, she knew he was something special, and not because of the infamous lightning shaped scar on his forehead.  
Over the years Ginny had learned to open up to HArry since he was like another brother to her, excluding the fact that he didnt have flaming hair. But in her fifth year everything had changed. Ginny was surprised to find herself feeling like the little girl who saw Harry in King's Cross.

Then he broke up with her, trying to ensure Ginny would not be used as a decoy for Harry to try and save her, like Sirius had been in the Ministry.

And then when she saw Hagrid carrying him limply back into the Great Hall she lost all control. She remembered her knees trembling and grabbing onto Bill for support. Only to be fooled that he was still alive. They vowed that they would be together whether or not Harry was in danger.

_It was Fred's funeral. The grave was in the yard near the broom shed. Many friends and family had gathered to give their condolences, and say their last good bye. The Weasley family was in shambles. Molly sat and wept, and Arthur would sit beside her with a hand on her shoulder with a blank face. George had gone into hiding, not even coming out for meals. Bill was speechless, Charlie was drunk, and Ron stayed close to Hermione. Ginny, on the other hand, attempted to push all of her pain away looking for a silver lining. However, the funeral had been a bit too much, and she decided to take a walk. Walking down the hills in the meadow, Ginny came to the small pond that the family used as their swimming hole. She saw Harry at the edge skipping stones along the surface. She walked towards him, as soon as he realized she was there he turned towards her. _

_"Ginny...I-I-I'm sorry that I hurt you this past year..." He stuttered tears forming in his eyes. "And for what I've done to your family..." his voice trailed off. _

_"What have you done to my family?" Ginny asked, she was confused. _

_"Dont you get it?" He said rage creeping into his voice,"I caused this. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Dobby...even Snape! They're all gone because of Me!!! I CAUSED ALL OF THIS." He was yelling. _

_"What? Are you serious?" her voice was cracking.She was starting to cry,"You saved us all, it;s because of you that most of us are here today. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye...they would all be so proud of you. You finally did it." _

_"I dont know what I would do if I had lost you..." He whispered pulling her into his arms. _

_"Just promise me that we'll never be apart, no matter how dangerous the situation..."_

_"Ginny..." He started, then looked down at her. "Promise me..." she said sternly. _

_"I promise..."_

Together they had gone through alot. They were the wizarding worlds most famous couple, Hermione and Ron being the second. They were in the public eye, photographers and reporters gathered outside the newly remodeled number twelve Grimmauld Place to try and catch a peek at the couple. Even today at the wedding, there were exclusive reporters getting ready to take pictures of the ceremony. This publicity had frustrated the couple entirely, and caused Harry alot of guilt for bringing Ginny into it.

The door opened and in came Mrs. Weasley. Ginny looked at her mom, she had been in quite a frenzy planning two weddings six monthes apart.

**MOLLY WEASLEY'S POV**

As her only daughter Molly had a strong relationship with Ginny, not like any of her sons. She was pretty emotional about giving Ginny away to a man, but it made things better that the man was Harry, who she considered her own son. She took a look at her daughter tears forming in her eyes. Her dress was beautiful, and her red hair fell perfectly on her shoulders. Taking it all in, she remembered the reason she had come to see Ginny.   
"Ginny dear, the ceremony will begin in a few minutes. As soon as you're ready go down stairs to meet your father." She smiled weakly and gave her daughter a kiss.

**HERMIONE AND RON'S POV  
****  
****f**Hermione and Ron met down stairs. Ron grabbed his wifes waist, and pulled her into his arms and kissed her.  
"Can you believe six monthes ago this was us?" Hermione asked in a playful way.  
"Hardly" Said ron kissing her again.  
"How was Harry doing?" she asked but by the time she finished her question Harry was bounding down the steps carrying little Teddy Lupin.  
"I'm okay HErmione," answering her previous question. "But I think we shouldn't leave TEddy up here the whole wedding."  
"What happened to you? " asked Ron a bit confused. "ten minutes ago you were on the verge of being a nervous wreck."  
"Yea well I think every groom is entitled to that...and the firewhisky you gave me calmed me down." HE said smiling playing with TEddy's green hair.  
"You gave him Firewhisky!?!?!?!" yelled Hermione.  
"At least I didn't run away" HArry said smirking. He laughed at Ron and said "Well, Mum told me to get a move on. So if you don't mind taking Teddy, I have to go." He handed Teddy to Hermione and headed off to the lawn greeting friends and aquaintances along the way.

**HARRY AND GINNY'S POV  
****  
**Harry watched took his place at the Alter, with Ron his best man beside him. He took a look at all the people watching. There was the Weasley family sitting in the front row, friends from school behind them, many members of the ministry, Proffessor Mc.Gonagall, and the minister of Magic, Kingsley.  
Little Victoire walked down the aisle as the flower girl, followed by Teddy carrying the rings. Soon the bridesmaids started walking down the aisle, first Luna, then Fluer, and last Hermione. The Crowd rose as Ginny and Arthur came to the aisle. She looked GOrgeous.  
Ginny felt her heart beating loudly in her body. SHe squeezed her fathers hand. Harry looked at her and smiled, she smiled back. He stepped down from the podium to take Ginny from Mr. Weasley. Together they walked up the steps and began their next journey in life.

**ARTHUR AND MOLLY WEASLEY'S POV  
****  
**Molly watched as her daughter was led to the dance floor, and began her fitsr dance with her new husband. She started tearing. SHe had been crying all day. Luckily she put an anti-run charm on her eye make up. THe ceremony had been beautiful, even though she soobbed mostly the whole way through.  
Arthur walked up to his wife and put an arm around her shoulder, "She looks so so happy," Molly sniffled.  
Looking at her daughter, and the man he always treated like a son. "She is Happy." 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**  
**Sorry its been a while, with school and vacation, and then holidays, and then more school work i cant keep up with it all so thank you for bearing with me. **

The wedding had been amazing, but due to Harry's demanding hours and Ginny's upcoming quidditch tour, the honeymoon had to be cut short. Their sweet but short honeymoon took place in a small muggle resort in Greece. This way, no wizard was going to recognize them and drool at the oppurtunity to talk to them, which would ruin their Honeymoon. The newlyweds spent their time mostly in their room, being that it was their honeymoon and all.

Upon arriving to Grimmauld place, much to their dismay most of the Weasley family was there to welcome home the newlyweds. Everyone wanted to hear what they had done, so quickly Ginny said "We mostly stayed at the resort, the beach..you know..."  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron gagging and Hermione hitting him in the back of his head.

By the time Everyone had left HArry and Ginny were exhausted, and thanks to Molly Weasley and Kreacher, the House was stellar, and fit for Royalty. Harry looked at where THe wretched Late Mrs. Black's Portrait was and a new Portrait was there, one taken candidly on their wedding day. The house had been completly redecorated thanks to Hermione, Ginny, and Molly Weasley. There was a new kitchen, a bedroom for Teddy (who was a frequent visitor), and the basement was now Kreacher's sanctuary with all the remaining heirlooms of the Black family.

Tomorrow was going to be really hard going to work with no Ginny and Ginny leaving for a few days for her match against the Chudley cannons. Their first time apart since their wedding day.  
"Ughh..." Harry groaned plopping down on the very plush couch.  
"Did you just realize that were going to be apart for the next week too?" Ginny asked sitting down snuggling into the nape of Harry's neck.  
"Uhuh... what am i going to do without you? Espwcially in this big empty house."  
Ginny chuckled and kissed Harry. "Why dont you have Teddy here? Let him see his new room."  
Harry brightened at the idea. Harry loved spending time with Teddy. Whether it was at his house, the burrow, Diagon Alley, or at number 12 grimmauld place, Teddy was a bunch of fun.

Harry woke up early, because due to his job his body was accustomed to it. He padded down to the kitchen looking for a cup of tea. Not knowing where the teacups were even kept, Harry reluctantly summoned Kreacher, who bowed very low and busied himself making the tea.  
Harry decided to ask Kreacher to prepare a breakfast on a tray to bring up to Ginny as a little good bye present.

He enchanted the tray so that it would levitate next to him. Pushing the door to the master suite very quietly so it wouldnt creak, it was too late the door hinges groaned open, and Ginny stirred turning toward Harry. She opened her eyes and smiled. HArry grinned sheepishly.  
"We really need to remember to charm that door so that it doesn't make that wretched noise every time we open it." He said grabbing hold of the tray and setting it down on Ginny's lap.  
"Is this my goodbye present" She asked digging in, unlike her brother Ginny ate with such grace and poise, it made Harry wonder if Ron and Ginny were really related.

"I guess you could call it that. ... but seriously what did you guys do to my kitchen? I can't find a bloody thing!"  
"We organized it, this place was turning into an ancient dump. What did Kreacher do when I wasn't here?"

Harry chuckled. Until recently Grimmauld place had been his bachelor pad. He'd hang out with his friends play with some pretty expensive adult toys, and work and sleep. He didn't really clean up and let Kreacher do what ever he wanted to do.  
"I dunno, stayed in his room. But that's not important. What time do you have to leave today?"  
"10 minutes."  
10 minutes!?!?! Me saying goodbye is going to take longer than 10 minutes" Harry whined.   
"So then you better start now mar. Potter."  
So Harry bent over and starting to kissing Ginny Passionately. 

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

"Shit!" Ginny yelled sitting up in her bed. Looking at Harry's watch Harry's goodbye had taken 40 minutes.  
"I warned you that it would take longer than 10 minutes."  
Ginny shot out of bed and pulled on her new quidditch robes. Harry smiled her robes now said Potter on the back instead of Weasley.  
Ginny was ready in a matter of minutes. Harry quickly pulled her into a big hug.  
"You'll post me every night?" she whispered.  
"Of Course, now you better win tonight!!"  
"Don't worry. I love you!"  
"Love you too!"  
And with that she was gone with a crack. Harry sighed, and with another crack he was gone off to work. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was distracted all day. His first day back he had tons of work and papers stacked on his desk, but he really couldn't concentrate.  
He decided to head over to Andromeda's to puck up Teddy.  
At the age of Four Teddy was a bright kid, with his father's looks and his mother's hair he was simply a vision. His parents would have been proud. Harry approached the gate and was greeted by a running four year old boy. Harry picked him up and threw him in the air.  
"So what do you want to do tonight kiddo?"  
"Fly!!!!"  
Harry should have known, that's all that Teddy ever wanted to do, fly!   
Harry had bought Teddy a broom for his third birthday, but he was not allowed to fly in Andromeda's house so the broom was only for Harry's house and for the Weasley's on the Thanksgiving and Christmas. Teddy was a pretty talented flyer, unlike his parents had been. It was probably because he had Ginny and Harry as teachers. Sometimes if Teddy was really good Ginny would bring him to practice with her, so he could watch professional quidditch players.  
Harry scooped Teddy up in his arms and apparated to the hills near the Weasleys, it was the ideal place to fly on a fall afternoon like today. They flew till it was dark, and Harry picked up the very exhilarated Teddy and apperated to their favorite restaurant in Diagon Alley. After a very animated story of what happened in Pre-Hogwarts academy, teddy was exhausted.  
Harry smiled, he was happy he had done what he wanted to do, tire the kid out.  
Gingerly Harry placed him into the bed and smiled. It had been a good day even without Ginny there.

**So yes I know not exactly what you expected after the first chapter. I plan on skipping a little bit of time in between the next couple of chapters. It will be the scenes we don't get to read about in Harry Potter, and most of it will be fluff!! **

**Reviews are accepted **


End file.
